This invention is concerned with security of lockers, safes, desks, cabinets or other such storage devices assigned for temporary or long-term use. In particular, the invention relates to a lock for such storage situations.
Electro mechanical locks are well known. For example, hotel safes for temporary use by guests have included digital locks with keypad and other electronic identification means to provide access to the hotel guest. In some cases, the guest is able to select his/her own combination for the lock and in others the guest is issued a pre-selected number or some electronic identification means used as the “key” for the lock device.
The following U.S. patents are believed to have some relevance to this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,886,644, 5,894,277 and 6,655,180, all of which are incorporated by reference herein.
There has been a need for a battery-powered electro mechanical lock operated by an electronic identification means of relatively inexpensive construction, with manager or attendant override and with provision for efficient access in a low-battery state.